


Flickering.

by Midsy_Tipsy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, College, Creepypasta, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Mild Gore, Post-Marble Hornets, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, brian is cool, i dont know what im doing, ill tag as i go along im sorry, marc is marc and need theropy, weird ass friend, without brian there is no happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsy_Tipsy/pseuds/Midsy_Tipsy
Summary: Flickering,(of a flame or light) burning or shining unsteadily // there will be three versons of this fix for diffrent pronous this one will be she/her for a female reader. there will be a male // jobs turn sour Brian knows this well, Tim will soon learn, lets hope this doesnt turn south.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> started a new fic, for once i planned it out so this hopefully wont become like out of reach.

**_ Change_**

**_ Make or become different_ **

Staring down at the screen that had just assaulted your face with a glare, you had been packing the last of your belongings when the menacing buzzing of your mobile chucked it off the shelf.

Marc was calling, they had let you stay with them after the fire in your current apartment building, apparently some reckless kids knocked over multiple candles, the fire thankfully didn’t reach your floor however it weakened the building significantly leaving the building to crumble in itself.

_“Hello? Hello hello?”_

“Marc don’t, for the love of all that is cheesy, don’t.”

_“Aw you're no fun dudette, anyways i'm just checking on ya, do you need help with packing?”_

“I've already said i'll be fine, thanks for the offer though. I've just got the livingroom to finish and i'll head over alright,”

_“Alright, be careful dudette.”_

“Cya.”

_“Cya!”_

Looking down at the boxes on the floor you popped one up taping down the flaps and began putting your items away.

//------------------------------------------------------------\\\

Your number neighbour, Stanley, had helped with carrying you boxes down the numerous flights of stairs regardless of your insistence that you could do it yourself, he still took the boxes out of your hands and took them to your compact car.

After a lovely little chat with Stanley and his husband, William, you were on your way to your new living arrangements. Hopefully Marc had eased up on this Jeffrey thing by now, you didn't know how much of their conspiracies you could take this time around.


	2. Unfamiliar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter this time around, i got stuck with the moving in, in hindsite i should of whent a diffrent direction. so maybe a chapter later

**unfamiliar**

**unusual or uncharacteristic.**

An ominous shadow swallowed the young woman's form whole, a house stood before her unkempt but brightly painted, it looked better. 

What was there to fear now, if the front of the house said anything; Marc had moved on from their crazy theories, maybe this won't be so bad.

Now don't get me wrong, you did enjoy Marc’s company but they can be overwhelming? Frustrating? Maybe the annoyance was brought about from your sister's disappearance; she couldn't get her nose out of where it wasn't meant to be, nor could Marc.

//---------------------------------------//

Your doubt shattered after seeing Marc, they haven't changed, it was almost comforting

Living here wouldn't be so bad

hopefully


	3. Uncerainty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter this time to aplogise for the shorter chapter yesterday

**uncertainty**

**something that is uncertain or that causes one to feel uncertain**

Sitting down on the cramped couch, the smell of chicken noodles violated your nose making you gag, it was astounding of how much was consumed by one person, how wasnt Marc dead by now?

Scanning the living room, it was clear Marc had quickly stashed away their filth, from the clothes stuffed under pillows and the paper tacked up by the typical red string, these papers dawned multiple pictures of a disfigured joker, even after five years they were still ‘investigating’ an urban legend, it was laughable that they saw themself as a detective.

Looking behind yourself Marc stood in the kitchen waiting for brewing coffee, your kitchen ware already had been put away, leaving empty boxes littering the tiled flooring, Marc was a mess clothed in pajamas and accessorised with mountainous eyebags; they should lay off the coffee, yeah more sleep would do wonders. That would be your first task of trying to help them, after all they offered you their home, so it was only fair that you interfeird with help, maybe with luck they would return to therapy and continue their schooling; as if sensing your scrutinising glare Marc snapped their head around staring at you.

“How do you like your coffee?” Marc was the first to break the awkward silence, but didn’t back down from your glaze

“Two sugars and a dash of milk” your voice was surprisingly meek, even catching Marc off guard, you weren't scared of them, right? Of course not, what was there to fear of an angry caffeinated hermit obsessed with serial killers and years of unresolved trauma. Okay now if you say it that way there was a lot to fear; the sound of the kettle brought a stop to your spiraling thoughts.

Marc was harmless, they were apolgising to cups for fucksake. Where were these thoughts coming from?

//-------------------------------------------------------------------------------\\\

Lectures ran smoothly, there were less students than usual but that was to be expected after all a fire had burnt down the dorms, however class continued as usual as no professor had been affected. There was something interesting to note however a new face, in most of your classes.

If there was a seat available he would try and sit next  to you stating his reason that you were attractive and wanted to shoot his shot. Honestly he was nice to talk to, hopefully you'll see Brian again tomorrow


	4. a/n

this a/n will be deleted later but, this is an apology for later chapters, im under the weather right now and it is a struggle to do anything currently, chapter 4 will come out as soon as i can finish it, im sorry for the incovence.


End file.
